bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 537.b Bubble Guppies: Molly in Wonderland! (Part 2)
Plot Nineteen-year-old Molly returns to the magical world from her childhood adventure, where she reunites with her old friends and learns of her true destiny: to end Hypletta the Red Queen's reign of terror. Cast *Molly as (Alice Kingsleigh) *Gil as (Mad Hatter) *Hypletta as (The Red Queen) *Oona as (The White Queen) *Chuckolaptor as (Stayne the Knave of Hearts) *Pablo as (Tweedledee) *Brett as (Tweedledum) *Mr. Grouper as (The White Rabbit) *Nonny as (The Cheshire Cat) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Blue Caterpillar) *Deema as (The Dormouse) *Goby as (The March Hare) *Bubble Puppy as (Bayard) *Mr. Gentilella as (Charles Kingsleigh) *Mr. Gordon as (Lord Ascot) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Helen Kingsleigh) *Mrs. Gordon as (Lady Ascot) *Hauntsworth as (Hamish) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Imogene) *Ashlie as (Margaret Kingsleigh) *Tobias as (Lowell) *Dolly as (Faith Chattaway) *Lolly as (Fiona Chattaway) *Dragon as (The Jabberwocky) *Fish, Lobsters, and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG. There is a bit of kissing and nudity, some violence, a bit of humor, a bit of smoking, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy *Love Couples: Molly x Gil, Molly x Hauntsworth, Hypletta x Chuckolaptor, Bubble Puppy x Dottie Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 2. (Scene: Round Hall) (Finally, after what seems like hours, WHAM! She hits bottom, smacking her head on a wooden floor.) Molly: Ah! (Wind knocked out, she grasps for air, then she sits up, rubbing the bump on her forehead. She's in a round hall with many doors. She gets up and tries a door. It's locked. She tries another one and another. She knocks.) Molly: Hello? Hello! Anyone there? (No answer. She moves around the hall. Every door locked. She sees a three-legged glass table with a small key sitting on top. She picks up the key and tries it in a door. It's too small for the lock. She tries it in a few doors, too small. She comes upon a curtain and pulls it aside to reveal a little door about two feet high. She tries the key in the door. It fits. She opens the little door and bends down to look through to the other side. She sees a garden with a fountain. She tries to fit through the door, but her shoulders get stuck. She pulls back. Stumped, she goes back to the table and replaces the key. But now there's a bottle on the table. She looks for the person who put it there.) Molly: Is someone here? (She looks at a label. "DRINK ME." She sniffs the contents, recoils, then shrugs.) Molly: It's only a dream. (She takes a drink, shudders, gags and coughs from the taste. In a moment, she notices that the table is getting larger.) Molly: That's curious. (Molly shrinks to two feet high. The doos loom above her. She takes a step and trips on her now-oversized clothes. Dragging them behind, she tries to open the door. But it's still locked. She groans as she realizes what she's done. She goes back to the glass table where she can see the gold key sitting on top. We hear voices as they watch Molly through a keyhole.) Voice 1: You'd think she would remember this from the first time. Voice 2: You've brought the wrong Molly. Voice 3: She's the right one. I'm certain of it. (Molly attempts to climb the table leg, but gets tangled in her too-big clothes and slides off. She notices a little box under the table. She looks around for the unseen person.) Molly: If this is some sort of prank, I am not amused! (She opens the box. It's a cake with "EAT ME" written out in ornate icing. She considers, looks up at the key high above on the table. She takes a tiny taste of the cake. She takes another bite. WHOOSH! She shoots upwards rapidly. Her clothes fit again, but she keeps growing. Buttons pop, seams are strained and her skirt gets shorter. The ceiling gets closer... her head grazes it! She stops. Relieved, she bends down and picks up the gold key. Crouching, she goes to the little door and fits the key in the lock.) Voice 2: She's the wrong Molly. Voice 3: Give her a chance. (She laughs at herself and goes back to the table. She picks up the little bottle and takes another swallow, shivers at the taste, then shrinks again to two feet high. Dragging her too-big clothes, she runs to the door, puts the key in the lock, opens it and steps through.) (Scene: Garden In Underland) (She enters a fantastical world. Underland is bizarre, illogical, often dangerous, absurd, and strangely beautiful. The garden is brown and tangled, its statues broken and overgrown. The mossy fountain is silent. Molly hears a bellow/sneezing sound as a green pig dashes past. The tall flowers have gaunt, haunted fish, crab, and lobster faces. Shabby, thin birds walk on stalk legs. Dragonflies, horseflies and enormous gnats do fierce battle in the sky above.) Molly: Curiouser and curiouser. Orange Goldfish: I told you she's the right Molly. (She turns to see an Anteater with eye glasses and a walking stick, the Orange Goldfish, a young female girl with mouse ears and huge, poofy, bright yellow 70's hair, and two orange hoop earrings, and two round boys with blue hair with their arms thrown over each others shoulders, Pablo and Brett are stitched on their collars.) Young female girl: I am not convinced. (The Orange Goldfish throws up his hands.) Orange Goldfish: How is that for gratitude? I've been up there for weeks trailing one Molly after the next! And I was almost eaten by other animals! Can you imagine? They go about entirely unclothed and they do their... shukm in public. I had to avert my eyes. (The Flowers with Fish, Crab, and Lobster faces study Molly.) Talking Flower Fish: She doesn't look anything like herself. Young female girl: That's because she's the wrong Molly. Round Boy 1: And if she was, she might be. Round Boy 2: But if she isn't, she ain't. Round Boy 1: But if she were so, she would be. Round Boy 2: But she isn't. Nohow. Molly: How can I be the "wrong Molly" when it's my dream? And who are you, if I may ask. (The first round boy shakes her hand, speaking very fast.) Round Boy 1: I'm Pablo, he's Brett. Brett: Contrariwise. I'm Brett, he's Pablo. Anteater: We should consult Mr. Grumpfish. Talking Flower Crab: Exactly. Mr. Grumpfish will know who she is. (Pablo puts out his arm to her.) Pablo: I'll escort you. (Brett pulls her away from Pablo.) Brett: It's not being your turn. (They tug her between them.) Pablo: Leave off! Brett: Let go! Molly: Are they always this way? Orange Goldfish: Family trait. (to Pablo and Brett) You can both escort her. (Pablo takes one arm. Brett takes the other and Molly, Pablo, Brett, the Anteater, the Orange Goldfish, and the young female girl start off. The fish, lobster, and crab-faced flowers gossip about Molly as they pass.) Talking Fish, Lobster, and Crab Flowers: It can't be her. She looks nothing like Molly. She is not even wearing the right dress. Molly: Who is this Mr. Grumpfish? Orange Goldfish: He's wise. He's absolute. Pablo and Brett: He's Mr. Grumpfish. (Scene: Mushroom Forest) (They enter a forest of tall mushrooms surrounded by mist.) Grey Fish: Who are you? (Molly can see a form ahead where the mist rises in a steady plume. It's coming from a hookah. There's a grey fish smoking it. Mr. Grouper pushes Molly toward him.) Molly: Mr. Grumpfish? Mr. Grumpfish: You're not Mr. Grumpfish. I'm Mr. Grumpfish. The question is... who are YOU? (He blows smoke rings in her face. She coughs.) Molly: Molly. Mr. Grumpfish: We shall see. Molly: What do you mean by that? I ought to know who I am! Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, you ought. Stupid girl. Unroll the Oraculum. (The Orange Goldfish unrolls an ancient parchment lying on a toadstool.) Orange Goldfish: "The Oraculum: Being a Calendrical Compendium of Underland." (Molly looks. It's a timeline depicting the major events of each day. Every day has a title and an illustration.) Molly: It's a calendar. Mr. Grumpfish: Compendium. It tells of each and every day since the Beginning. Orange Goldfish: Today is Griblig day in the time of Hypletta the Red Queen. (He points to the illustration. It shows all of them, including Molly, peering at the Oraculum, at that exact moment.) Mr. Grumpfish: Show her the Frabjous day. (The Orange Goldfish turns the scroll further into the future.) Pablo: Frabjous being the day you slay the Derp Dragon. Molly: Sorry? Slay the... what? (The illustration is animated. The Derp Dragon is tall as a dinosaur with reptilian wings, scales, long sharp claws, a pronged tail and a vest. It hisses! A Knight with long pink hair in chain mail fights him with a shining sword.) Brett: That being you there with the Vorpal sword. Pablo: No other swords can kill the Derp Dragon. Nohow. Brett: If it ain't Vorpal, he ain't dead. (As she swings the sword, she reveals her face to the readers. The girl is unmistakably Molly, with bloodlust in her eye. Molly backs away.) Molly: That's not me. Young female girl: I know! Orange Goldfish: Resolve this for us, Mr. Grumpfish. Is she the right Molly? (Mr. Grumpfish looks Molly in the eye.) Mr. Grumpfish: Not Hardly. (He blows smoke, obliterating himself from view.) Young female girl: I told you! Orange Goldfish: Oh dear! Brett: I said so. Pablo: No, I said so. Brett: Contrariwise, you said she might be. Pablo: No. You said she would be if she was. Flower Lobster: Little imposter! Pretending to be Molly! She should be ashamed! Orange Goldfish: I was so certain of you. (They all glare at her as if it is somehow her fault.) Molly: I'm sorry. I don't mean to be the wrong Molly. Wait, this is my dream. I'm going to wake up now and you'll all disappear. (She closes her eyes and pinches herself. She opens them again. The animals are still there.) Molly: That's curious. (She pinches herself again. The animals just look at her.) Molly: Pinching usually does the trick. (The young female girl pulls a long sharp hat pin from her scabbard.) Young female girl: I could stick you if that would help. Molly: It might actually. Thank you. Young female girl: My pleasure. (She stabs her in the ankle with relish. Molly yelps. But instead of a small sound, a thunderous roar is heard and the Big Bad Wolf smashes through a high wall.) Pablo: Big Bad Wolf! (It has a huge furry body with the head of a rabid bulldog. Drool oozes from his squashed muzzle. His fur is caked with blood and filth. His teeth are shark like and broken, stained with blood. A foul stench emanates from him. Everyone scatters. But they're intercepted by red knights wearing Hypletta's crest: a heart in flames. The Knights capture the fleeing animals. A pig and a flamingo are caught and thrown into a caged wagon. The Anteater gets away. A Knight grabs the Orange Goldfish by his leg, lifting him up.) Orange Goldfish: Unhand me! I do not enjoy being... (He's tossed into the caged wagon with the others.) (Scene: Garden Path) (Molly runs. The Big Bad Wolf thunders after her. She stops.) Molly: Wait. It's only a dream. Nothing can hurt me. (She turns around to face it. The young female girl watches from behind a tree.) Young female girl: What is she doing? (The Big Bad Wolf opens its drooling muzzle to eat Molly.) Molly: Can't hurt me... can't hurt me. Young female girl: Run, you great lug! (The young female girl groans. She leaps onto the Big Bad Wolf, pulls herself up, hand-over-hand to its shoulder and drives her hatpin into its eye. It bellows! She tries to pull the hatpin out, but the whole eye pops out. The Big Bad Wolf howls and whips around raking Molly's arm with its long claws. She runs.) (Scene: Mushroom Forest) (A large hand with red birthmark reaches down and picks up the abandoned Oraculum. A boy with bright pink skin, black eyes with yellow pupils, and light pink spiky hair has a flaming red birth mark which covers half his face and hands. He looks through the scroll and sees something that alarms him. He tucks it into his saddle bag and rides away.) (Scene: Crossling) (Molly runs down the path, but it diverges in two directions. A road sign points south to "Snud" and east to "Queast.") Brett: This way! East to Queast! Pablo: No, south to Snud! (He pulls her one way. Pablo pulls her the other. There's an ear-slitting screech. The enormous JubJub bird lands in front of them. It's part monkey-eating eagle and part ostrich. It makes a "jub'jub" sound as it snatches Pablo and Brett in its claws and takes flight. The JubJub flies over the barren red earth of Crims with Pablo and Brett in its claws toward Salazen Grum and the castle of Hypletta on the shore of the Crimsen sea. Her flag with the Heart in Flames flies atop the spires.) (Scene: Hypletta the Red Queen's Great Hall) (A long hall is lined with fish footmen with a crab butler. Hypletta's angry scream comes from behind closed doors. The doors bang open to reveal Hypletta the Red Queen. She has a huge oversized head, extremely large features, and bright red hair.) Hypletta: Someone stole three of my tarts! (She leans into the face of a fish.) Hypletta: Did you steal them? Footfish 1: No, your Majesty. (She walks the row, studying the face of each fish. At the end, she whirls to leer into the face of one terrified fish.) Hypletta: Did you steal my tarts? Footfish 3: No, Your Majesty. (She wipes a telltale bit of jam from the side of its mouth. She holds her finger up and sniffs the juice.) Hypletta: Squimberry juice. Footfish 3: I was so hungry! Hypletta: Off with his head! (Red Knights converge on the guilty Fish.) Footfish 3: No! Please! I have little ones to look after! (The Knights drag him out. Hypletta turns to the Fish Crab.) Hypletta: Go to his house and collect the little ones. I love caviar on toast points almost as much as I love tadpoles. (The crab butler suppresses his revulsion and anger.) (Scene: Throne Room) Pink spiky haired boy: Majesty? (Hypletta's face lights up to see him. She turns flirty.) Hypletta: Chuckolaptor Stayne... you knave, where have you been lurking? (She holds out her hand. He kisses it, barely. She sighs.) Chuckolaptor: Majesty, I found the Oraculum. (He lays it on a table and rolls it out.) Hypletta: That? It looks so ordinary for an oracle. Chuckolaptor: Look here. On the Frabjous Day. (He points to the illustration of Molly in the scroll.) Hypletta: I'd know that tangled mess of hair anywhere. Is it Molly? Chuckolaptor: I believe it is. Hypletta: What is she doing with my darling Derp Dragon? Chuckolaptor: She appears to be slaying it. Hypletta: She killed my Derp Dragon! Chuckolaptor: Not yet. But it will happen if we don't stop her. Hypletta: Find Molly, Chuckolaptor. Find her! Chuckolaptor: I will bring her head and lay it at your feet. Hypletta: No. Bring the whole girl. I want to do it myself. (He nods.) (Scene: Near the Stables) (Chuckolaptor sits on his horse as the Knights hold a small growling white Jack Russel Terrier with brown spots, bound by a spiked collar and heavy ropes.) Chuckolaptor: Find the scent of human girl and earn your freedom. Small Dog: For my wife and pups as well? Chuckolaptor: Everyone goes home. (He puts his nose to the ground and leads the Knights off. Chuckolaptor strokes his horse's neck.) Rusty: Dogs will believe anything. (Scene: Tulgey Wood) (Still running, Molly stops to look at the gashes on her arm.) Voice: It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws. (She sees the disembodied head of a boy with whiskers, cat ears, orange hair, and blue goggles hovering midair.) Molly: And I'm still dreaming! Orange Haired Boy: What did that to you? Molly: Banner or Bander... Orange Haired Boy: The Bandersnatch? I'd better have a look. (The boy then reappears as a whole boy cat. The orange haired boy is all calm, casual sensuality with a seductive grin. He inspects the wound, then tries to lick it.) Molly: What are you doing? Orange Haired Boy: It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy. Molly: I'll be fine as soon as I wake up. Orange Haired Boy: At least let me bind it for you. (She allows him to use his handkerchief to bind the wound.) Orange Haired Boy: What do you call yourself? Molly: Molly. Orange Haired Boy: The Molly? Molly: I'm not going into that again! Orange Haired Boy: I never get involved in politics. You'd best be on your way. Molly: What way? All I want to do is wake up from this dream! Orange Haired Boy: Fine. I'll take you to Goby and Gil. But that's the end of it. (He disappears suddenly. She looks around. He reappears ahead.) Orange Haired Boy: Coming? (There's nothing else for her to do but follow.) (Scene: House of Goby) (The house is part hare/part house. The chimneys are ears. The roof is thatched with fur. The picket fence is rabbit feet, doorknob a bunny tail. The windows are pink rabbit eyes that look round and blink. The tea party has been going on for years. The tea set is an odd admixture of cracked pots and chipped cups. The tablecloth is stained and threadbare, the chairs lopsided. A boy with blue spiky hair, Gil, slumps in one of them, staring into space, pale and morose. Even his clothes reflect his gloomy mood. He always wears a ragged and scorched top hat. Paranoid and anxious, a boy with blue indigo hair, Goby, constantly wrings his paws and long ears. The young female girl has arrived ahead of Molly. She wears the Bandersnatch eye at her waist. The Hare/house taps Goby on his head.) Goby: What? Where? Who's there? (The orange haired boy strolls in with Molly. At sight of her, Gil bolts upright. He brightens, his clothes even perk up. Transfixed, he moves towards her, shortest route being across the top of the table. He comes close, studying her intently.) Gil: Your hair wants cutting... it's you. Young female girl: No, it's not. Mr. Grouper brought us the wrong Molly. Gil: It's absolutely Molly. You're absolutely Molly! I'd know you anywhere. I'd know him anywhere. (He takes her hand and pulls her back over the top of the table. She tries not to step on any teacups. He plunks her down in the chair next to his.) Gil: Well, as you can see we're still having tea. It's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return. You're terribly late, you know... naughty. Well anyway, time became quite offended and stopped altogether. Not a tick ever since. Molly: Time can be funny in dreams. Gil: Yes yes, of course. But now you are back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day. I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? (Goby, Gil, and the young female girl clasp their hands high.) Gil, Goby, and Young female girl: Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid! Molly: Sorry? Orange Haired Boy: "Down with the Bloody Big Head." Bloody Big Head being Hypletta. Young female girl: It’s a secret language used by us... the Underland Underground Resistance! Gil: Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such... (to Time) Therefore, it's high time for Time to forgive and forget. Or forget and forgive, whichever comes first. Or, is in any case, most convenient. I'm waiting. (Goby taps his watch, listens to it, dips it into his tea cup, listens again.) Goby: It's ticking again! (The orange haired boy puts his tea cup down with disgust.) Orange Haired Boy: All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea. Gil: The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Nonny's off his tea. Nonny: What happened that day was not my fault! (Suddenly enraged, Gil slams both hands on the table. Cups and teapots go flying.) Gil: You ran out on them to save your own skin! (cursing in Outlandish) You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering... (Nonny puts his paws over Molly's ears. Gil keeps cursing faster and faster. He can't stop himself.) Gil: ... Shukem juggling sluking ur-pals. Bar lom muck egg brimni. Young female girl: Gil! (Gil jerks. He pulls himself back to the moment.) Gil: (Fez ??) Thank you. I'm fine. Nonny: What's wrong with you, Gil? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend. Molly: Futter...? Young female girl: It's a dance. Gil: On the Frabjous day, when Oona, the White Queen once again wears the crown, again. On that day, I'll Futterwacken... Vigorously. (They glare at each other like estranged brothers. The Hare/House taps Goby on the shoulder again.) Goby: What? The Knave! Hide her! (Nonny disappears. Gil picks up a small bottle.) Gil: Drink this. Molly: Oh no... (They force the liquid down her. She shrinks to six inches high. They shove her into the teapot and cram her now over-large clothes in behind her. Gil closes the lid.) Gil: Mind your head. (Scene: Teapot) (It's dim inside, except for a stream of light from the spout.) (Scene: Tea Party) (Gil does a headstand in his chair. The young female girl climbs into a soup tureen. Goby lays on the table. Following his nose, the small dog leads Chuckolaptor and two red knights in.) Chuckolaptor: Well, if it's not my favourite trio of lunatics. Goby: You're all late for tea! (Goby throws a teapot at them.) Chuckolaptor: We're looking for the girl called Molly. (The small dog sniffs around the table.) Gil: Speaking of the Queen... here's a song we sang at her soiree. Goby, Gil, and Young female girl: (singing) Twinkle Twinkle Little Bat! How I wonder where you're at! (Chuckolaptor grabs Gil around the neck. Knight 1 cracks Goby with his weapon. Knight 2 pours hot on the young female girl's head.) Chuckolaptor: If you're hiding her, you'll lose your heads. Gil: Already lost them. All sing together. Goby, Gil, and Young female girl: (singing) Up Above the World you fly, like a tea tray in the sky. (They all laugh crazily.) (Scene: Teapot) (Molly peeks out the spout. Goby, Gil, and the young female girl sing on despite being hit, choked and dunked.) Goby, Gil, and Young female girl: (singing) Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle Twinkle! (The small dog puts its paws on the table, sniffing Molly's teapot. Gil takes a chance. He whispers to him.) Gil: Downal with Bloody Behg Hid. (The small dog stops dead. Gil shoots a look at the teapot. The small dog drops to the ground and sniffs, pretending to catch a new trail.) Chuckolaptor: Follow the small dog. (The Knights go off. Chuckolaptor lingers suspiciously.) Chuckolaptor: You're all mad. (Goby, Gil, and the young female girl laugh hysterically. The Knave goes off. Goby and the young female girl stop laughing, but Gil's laughter goes on... and on.) Young female girl: Gil! (He jerks and drags himself back from the edge of hysteria.) Gil: I'm fine. Really, I'm fine. (Scene: Tea Party) (He lifts the teapot lid, but closes it again.) Gil: Sorry... one moment... (He takes a pair of milliner's scissors from his pocket and quickly whips up a miniature ensemble for Molly out of the tea cozy, a doily and a swatch of her old dress. He lifts the lid again and hands it to her.) Gil: Try this on for size. (He closes the lid again to give her privacy. In a moment, there's a tiny knock on the lid. He opens it and helps her out in her remade clothes.) Gil: Hum... Sorry, it's the best I could do I'm afraid. Not half bad. Young female girl: Good thing the small dog is one of us or you'd be... (She draws her finger across her throat ominously.) Goby: Better take her to Marmoreal. She'll be safe with Oona, the Purple Queen. Molly: Can she help me wake up? Gil: If she doesn't put you to sleep. (He sweeps his hat off and puts it on the table.) Gil: Your carriage, m' lady. Molly: The hat? Gil: Anyone can go by horse or rail. But the absolute best way to travel is by Hat. Oohh... I've just made a rhyme. (Molly sits on it, nervous and unsure, of the Hat and Gil. The young female girl sits on it too, shoving Molly over.) Gil: Sorry, Deema... Just Molly. (She climbs off, annoyed. Gil puts his hat on.) Gil: Fairfarren all! (They start off. Deema watches them go jealously.) Goby: But you haven't had your tea! Gil: Mind your head. (A teapot hurtles toward them. Molly ducks.) End of Part 2. Recap After falling down the dark hole, Molly lands in a big round hall full of doors. After trying to open the big doors but locked, she finds a curtain. It reveals a tiny door with a beautiful garden behind. Molly tries to squeeze in, but she was too big. After she closed the door, she found a bottle with a label that says "Drink Me" on the table. After she opens it, she grows tiny. She forgot to take the key off the table. She was too tiny to reach for the key. As she was doing that, voices were heard behind the door watching Molly. After attempting to reach for the key, she finds a cake that says "Eat Me," She eats it and then grows huge. After that, she grabs the key and drinks again. She grows tiny once again and unlocks the tiny door. She was in a beautiful garden named Underland. There, she met the Orange Goldfish named Mr. Grouper, two twins named Pablo and Brett, an anteater, a doremouse girl named Deema, and talking flowers. They were unsure if she was the wrong Molly that Mr. Grouper had bought. So, they went to see Mr. Grumpfish to see if he knows if Molly's the right person who came or not. As they see him, they all show Molly the Oraculum which was like a calendar but it shows what happens in some days in Wonderland. On Frabjous Day, it's the day that the Derp Dragon gets killed, and a drawing of a girl in a knight's outfit that looks a lot like Molly slaying the Derp Dragon. Molly looks shocked and says that it's not her, which proves to everyone that it's the wrong Molly. Molly then realizes it's her dream, and she tries to wake up from her dream, but it didn't work. Then, a large wolf named the Big Bad Wolf came with some red knights that chased after everyone. The knights capture the creatures, and as the Big Bad Wolf tries to eat Molly, that she still believes it's a dream, Deema rescues her by pulling the eye out of the Big Bad Wolf. After running a long mile, a big bird kidnaps Pablo and Brett, that took them to Hypletta the Red Queen's castle. Hypletta was the Red Queen who took over Wonderland and orders her knights to chop people's heads off. As the Knave, Chuckolaptor, shows her the Oraculum of Frabjous Day, Hypletta was outraged at this, and ordered Chuckolaptor, the small dog, and the knights to find Molly and bring them to her so she can chop her head off. After escaping, Molly meets Nonny, the Cheshire Cat, who bandages Molly's arm after the Big Bad Wolf scratched her. He takes her to meet Gil and Goby at their tea party. Gil was a boy with a hat on his head. He recognizes Molly from all the years. He, Goby, and Deema tell Molly about Hypletta, the Red Queen, and after a long talk, Chuckolaptor, the small dog, and the Knights come. They quickly hide Molly in a teapot, and they tell them that Molly is not here. After they escape, Gil makes a new dress for Molly. Goby suggests that Gil could take Molly to Marmoreal where Oona, the Purple Queen, lives. Gil takes Molly on his hat for travel and takes her to Marmoreal. Category:Stories